1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention generally relate to trench capacitors, and, more particularly, to a deep trench capacitor structure and method of forming the structure with semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trench capacitors are widely used in various semiconductor applications. For example, embedded dynamic random access memory (DRAM) technology, in which trench capacitors can be used, has played an important role in the emerging system-on-chip (SoC) products. Significant system performance gains have been demonstrated by integrating the embedded DRAM and logic units on the same chip. Given the enormous success of embedded DRAM technology achieved on bulk silicon substrates, integrating embedded DRAM with semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) technology will further boost the performance of high-end SOI server chips.